Phil Dwyer
by annina1901
Summary: Phil Dwyer wird durch hartes Training zum Baseballstar. Einer der Cullens ist auch sehr angetan von seinen Qualitäten als Baseballspieler. Wem das nicht so gut gefällt und wer sich von der Begeisterung für Phil anstecken lässt, könnt ihr hier lesen.


_**Hi!**_

_**Das ist die erste Story, die ich veröffentliche. Also habt bitte nicht zu hohe Erwartungen.**_

_**Ich danke meiner Schwester, dass sie meine Fehler versucht hat zu korrigieren, obwohl sie Twilight nicht mag.**_

_**#Dankeschön!#**_

_**Mich würde es schon freuen, wenn jemand die Story überhaupt anklickt oder liest, aber Reviews würden das ganze noch schöner machen. Egal ob positive oder negative Rückmeldungen, mich freuen sie alle.**_

_**Disclamer: Die Charas gehören Stephenie Meyer. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit diesem Oneshot, sonst würde ich ihn ja auch nicht ins Netz stellen.**_

_**Es ist ein wenig anders als im Buch. Edward und Bella sind früher zusammengekommen. Bella war noch nie bei den Cullens und es kam auch nie zu dem Baseballspiel. Der Oneshot findet aber während des ersten Teils statt. **_

_**Viel Spaß beim Lesen dieses Oneshots und bitte drückt auf den Reviewbutton und hinterlasst mir, was ihr darüber denkt!**_

**Phil Dywer**

_Edward POV_

Ich war nun seit kurzem mit Bella zusammen und das war eine Tatsache, die ich äußerst stolz behaupten konnte. Bella war so wundervoll, so schön, so liebevoll und so süß. Süß war das Rot, welches ihre Wangen erhellte, wenn ihr etwas peinlich war, und auch ihr fehlender Gleichgewichtsinn. Man musste sie lieben. Viele Jungs auf der Forks High School, die wir beide besuchten, waren in Bella verliebt seit sie das erste Mal das Schulgelände betreten hatte. Doch Keiner liebte Bella so wie ich und dazu musste ich nicht ihre Gedanken kennen, obwohl sie mir das nochmal bestätigten.

Anfangs dachte ich, Bella würde nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, weil sie über meine wahre Existenz bescheid wusste. Sie wusste, was ich war und trotzdem wollte sie bei mir bleiben, mit mir zusammen sein. Ich war derjenige, zu dem sie ja sagte. Doch ich hatte sie nicht verdient. Ich war ein Monster. Davon war ich überzeugt. Bella hingegen war der liebevollste, verständnisvollste Mensch, der auf dieser Welt existierte. Sie war das Lamm und ich war der Löwe und trotzdem liebten wir einander.

Gerade kam ich von Bella zurück und ging durch die Verandatür ins Wohnzimmer, wo Emmett saß und Baseball schaute.

„Hey, Ed!", sagte Emmett begeistert.

Ich setze mich zu ihm auf das Sofa und verfolgte mit ihm das Spiel, auch wenn meine Gedanken hauptsächlich Bella gehörten. Sie hatte mir heute sehr viel von ihr erzählt. Was sie früher für Hobbys und was sie für Haustiere hatte. Aber auch welche Schulen sie besucht hatte.

Bella hing sehr an ihrer Mutter, da sie seit siebzehn Jahren mit ihr lebte und sie, wenn man es denn so sehen konnte, keinen Vater gehabt hatte. Seitdem Renee wieder einen Mann kennen gelernt hatte, hatte Bella auch so etwas wie einen Vater und sie liebte Phil. Das hörte man, wenn sie von ihm sprach. Sein Name war Phil Dywer und auch Bellas Mutter hieß jetzt Dywer. Bella hatte den Namen ihres Dads behalten. Sie hatte nie bei ihm gewohnt, zumindest konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Als Bella erst ein paar Monate alt war, war ihre Mutter weggezogen und nahm sie mit. Bella liebte den Chief, doch das war nicht immer so gewesen, zumindest nicht so stark.

Die Stimme des Sprechers im TV lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, indem er den Namen „Phil Dywer" sagte.

Er hatte den Homerun geschafft und seine beiden Teammitglieder den Run. Der Sprecher lobte ihn als den besten Spieler in der Arena.

„Weißt du, wer Phil Dywer ist?", fragte ich Emmett lachend.

„Phil Dywer ist ein Baseballstar. Er ist fantastisch und hat gerade den Homerun geschafft", antwortete Emmett, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren.

„Ja, das ist er auch. Er ist Bellas Stiefvater", erklärte ich Emmett immer noch lachend.

„Cool. Kann sie mir mal ein Autogramm mitbringen?", fragte Emmett begeistert.

„Ich kann sie ja mal fragen, oder frag' sie selbst", sagte ich und musste nur noch mehr lachen.

„Ach, dürfen wir jetzt mit ihr reden?", fragte Emmett überrascht.

Ich hatte Emmett und Alice verboten, mit Bella zu reden, weil Bella so wahnsinnig gut roch und ich sie auf keinem Fall einem Risiko aussetzen wollte.

„Ja. Aber Alice weiß davon noch nichts. Vielleicht ist das auch ganz gut. Sie würde sonst direkt bei Bella vorm Haus stehen und mit ihr irgendwas unternehmen wollen", sagte ich und lachte wieder, da das so eine amüsante Vorstellung war.

„Hast du ihre Nummer?", fragte Emmett.

„Ähm... ja. Sie ist meine Freundin."

Emmett war manchmal so blöd. Ich war mit Bella zusammen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass ich ihre Telefonnummer hatte.

Emmett stand auf und holte ganz schnell das Telefon.

„Sag schon!", forderte mich Emmett drängend auf.

„Du willst sie jetzt anrufen?", fragte ich überrascht.

„Was dagegen?", fragte er genervt.

„Du kennst sie gar nicht und sie dich auch nicht."

„Egal. Jetzt sag schon!"

Ich gab Emmett Bellas Nummer, obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie reagieren würde.

„Swan", sagte der Chief an der anderen Ende der Leitung.

Jetzt wusste auch noch Bellas Vater, dass Emmett abends bei ihr anrief, obwohl er noch nicht mal wusste, dass ich mit Bella befreundet, gar zusammen, war. Na toll!

„Guten Abend, Chief Swan. Hier ist Emmett Cullen, der Bruder von Bellas Freund. Ist Bella da?", fragte er.

Scheiße, Emmett. Warum hatte ich nur zugestimmt? Das würde Bella ganz sicher nicht gefallen, wenn ihr Dad durch meinen Bruder erfuhr, dass Bella einen Freund hatte.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. Streit mit Bella war jetzt nicht so angebracht. Wir waren erst seit einer Woche zusammen und Bella hätte genügend Optionen, wenn sie sich von mir trennen würde. Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley und fast alle anderen Jungs auf der High School.

„Bella hat keinen Freund", sagte der Chief sofort, „aber sie ist da."

„Ähh... Kann ich sie sprechen?", fragte Emmett.

„Moment. Ich hole sie ans Telefon", antwortete er und schien auf irgendwen wütend zu sein.

„Bells!", rief er, „Telefon!"

Man hörte Poltern, als sie die Treppe runterrannte und dann ein merkwürdiges Geräusch und ein 'Au! Nicht schon wieder!'.

„Hallo?", fragte Bella man hörte die Stritte des Chiefs, als er wieder wegging.

„Hallo, Bella. Hier ist Emmett", lachte Emmett.

Lacht er gerade meine Freundin aus, weil sie gegen irgendwas gelaufen war? Das war ja nett. Sie hatte noch nie mit ihm geredet und das erste, was sie von ihm hörte war, wie er sie auslachte. Das nenn' ich mal einen guten ersten Eindruck, Emmett.

„Hi", sagte Bella nur.

„Was ist da gerade passiert?", fragte er immer noch lachend.

„Ähm... Seitdem ich hier wohne, renne ich jedes Mal gegen den Treppenpfosten und falle dann praktisch die Treppe runter", erklärte Bella und Emmett lachte.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich was andres fragen. Du bist doch mit Phil Dywer verwandt?", fragte er immer noch lachend.

„Ja. Er ist mein Stiefvater. Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie.

„Hat mir Edward erzählt. Er ist so ein toller Spieler. Es wundert mich, dass er nicht in höheren Ligen spielt", erklärte Emmett aufgeregt.

„Es wundert mich, dass ihn jemand kennt", sagte Bella lachend.

„Er ist wunderbar. Ich habe sogar ein Poster von ihm aus so einer komischen Zeitschrift von der Minor Legaue im Schrank hängen."

Das stimmte sogar. Emmett schaute alle möglichen Baseballspiele und er hatte die Innenseite seines Schrankes mit Postern zugehangen von seinen Lieblingsspielern. Phil Dywer war auch dabei.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es Poster von ihm gibt. Was ist denn mit ihm?", fragte sie lachend.

„Kannst du ihn fragen, ob er mir ein Autogramm gibt? Er kann es mir zuschicken, oder so", sagte Emmett aufgeregt.

„Kann ich machen", sagte sie lachend.

„Cool. Danke, Bella. Sorry übrigens, dass ich mich verplappert habe bei deinem Dad", sagte Emmett.

„Wie verplappert?", fragte Bella.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich sei der Bruder deines Freundes. Der Chief meinte, dass du keinen Freund hättest. Er wirkte irgendwie sauer, obwohl ich nicht weiß, wem diese Wut galt. Tut mir echt leid", sagte Emmett schuldbewusst.

„Scheiße! Ist aber nicht so schlimm. Früher oder später hätte er es sowieso erfahren", sagte Bella.

Sie war wirklich zu gut für diese Welt, aber vielleicht kam die Wut ja noch. Oh nein, Emmett! Worein hast du mich da wieder geritten!? Aber eigentlich machte Bella keinen wütenden Eindruck.

„Tut mir echt leid, Bella! Das war's aber eigentlich schon. Bis Morgen!", sagte Emmett.

„Tschüss, Emmett!", sagte sie.

Keiner der beiden sprach mehr, doch anscheinend dachte Charlie, Bella hätte aufgelegt.

„ISABELLA! WARUM SAGST DU MIR NICHT, DASS DU EINEN FREUND HAST? WELCHER IST ES DENN?", brüllte Charlie im Hintergrund.

Ohne Zweifel war er auf Bella wütend.

Ich nahm den Hörer und legte auf.

„Grade, wenn es spannend wird!", schmollte Emmett.

„Du hast sie ja in eine tolle Situation gebracht", sagte ich.

„Konnte ich ja nicht wissen. Ist Bella immer so tollpatschig? Also, so wie sich das angehört hat, ist sie dir Treppe fast runtergefallen", lachte Emmett.

„Lachst du grade meine Freundin aus?", fragte ich und schlug ihm gegen den Arm.

„Wenn ihr mal länger zusammen seit, laufe ich einen Tag lang mal mit 'ner Kamera hinter ihr her. 'Ein Tag im Leben der Isabella Swan'. Damit mache ich 'ne Millionen. Man kann doch so Pannenvideos einschicken und kriegt dafür Geld. Dann hat das ja auch für mich Vorteile, wenn du mit dem Mensch zusammen bist", gluckste Emmett.

Ich sprang auf ihn und wir begannen zu kämpfen. Natürlich nur aus Spaß.

„Raus aus meinem Haus!", schrie Esme und wie verlegten unseren Kampf nach draußen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein Tag danach

_Phil POV_

Renee telefonierte gerade mit Bella. Auch wenn Bella nicht meine leibliche Tochter war, und ich sie erst vier Jahre kannte, liebte ich sie und vermisste sie irgendwie. Ich hätte auch gerne mal mit ihr gesprochen, aber ich wusste, dass die Sehnsucht von Renee nach ihrer Tochter etwas stärker war, als mein Wunsch mit ihr zu reden.

Renee saß unten in der Küche, während sie telefonierte. Ich war oben und machte Hantel-Training. In letzter Zeit hatte ich sehr viel trainiert und das wirkte sich auch auf die Erfolge meiner Mannschaft aus.

„Phil! Komm mal runter!", rief Renee.

Ich legte die Hanteln weg und lief die Treppe hinunter in die Küche.

„Bella will mit dir reden", antwortete sie auf meinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Tschüss, mein Schatz und ruf wieder an. Ich liebe dich", sagte Renee, wartete noch kurz auf eine Antwort von Bells und gab dann mir den Hörer und verschwand.

„Hey, Bells! Wie geht's dir?", fragte ich.

„Hallo Phil. Mir geht's gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte sie und man hörte auch an ihrer Stimme, dass es ihr gut ging.

Bella konnte man nichts vormachen. Sie durchschaute jeden, obwohl sie noch nicht mal im Raum war. Ich hatte mir wirklich Sorgen um sie gemacht, doch eigentlich hatte ich versucht, mir das nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es weißt, aber ich habe jetzt einen Freund", sprach sie weiter.

„Wie heißt er und wie alt ist er?", fragte ich.

Ich freute mich wirklich für Bella. Sie hatte in der High School nie viele Freunde gehabt und sie hatte auch nie einen festen Freund gehabt. Warum, konnte ich nie verstehen. Bella war sehr hübsch und liebenswert. Sie war immer freundlich und sie lachte viel und ihr Lachen war sehr schön. Eigentlich war sie die jüngere Anusgabe von Renee, außer dass ihre Augen diesen schokoladigen Braunton hatten und ihre Locken das dunkle Braun.

„Er heißt Edward Cullen und ist siebzehn", antwortete sie.

„Ich freu' mich für dich. Du hast das verdient", sagte ich ihr.

„Danke. Edward hat zwei Brüder und einer von ihnen, Emmett, liebt Baseball und schaut alle möglichen Spiele. Er hat von Edward erfahren, dass du mit mir verwandt bist und hat gefragt, ob du ihm ein Autogramm schicken könntest. Emmett hat sogar ein Poster von dir in seinem Schrank hängen und es wäre wirklich nett, wenn du ihm ein Autogramm schicken würdest", erklärte Bella.

Wow, ich hatte einen Fan, bei dem ich im Kleiderschrank hing. Das hatte ich auch noch nie gehört. Mein neuer Fan Emmett würde ganz sicher ein Autogramm kriegen. Außerdem würde ich für Bella eigentlich sehr viel tun, wenn nicht gar alles.

„Klar, Bells. Emmett bekommt sein Autogramm. Ich brauche nur die Adresse. Aber sage ihm bitte nichts, dann ist die Überraschung größer, wenn er morgens etwas von einem Baseballstar im Briefkasten hat", lachte ich.

Ich fühlte mich nicht wirklich als Star, aber wenn dieser Emmett mich im Schrank hängen hatte, war ich wahrscheinlich genau das für ihn.

Bella lachte auch.

„Danke, Phil. Ich muss jetzt auflegen. Ich vermisse dich und hab dich lieb", sagte Bells.

Oh. Warum rührte mich das, wenn sie das sagte.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Bells. Ohne dich ist es ganz schön langweilig. Renee fällt nie hin, obwohl ich darüber eigentlich ganz glücklich bin", sagte ich.

„Ja. Emmett lacht mich auch jedes Mal aus, wenn ich hinfalle. Und das passiert ziemlich oft, vor allem an Charlies Treppe. Ich renne jedes Mal gegen den Treppenpfosten und flieg dann fast die Treppe runter", erzählte sie.

„Das kann ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen", lachte ich und auch Bella lachte.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit. Ich arbeite hier in einem Sport- und Wandergeschäft. Tschüss, Phil!"

„Tschüss, Bells!", sagte ich und Bella legte auf.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Einen Monat später

_Emmett POV_

Bella war ein total nettes Mädchen und ich verstand mich super mit ihr. Sie saß jetzt auch in der Mittagspause an unserem Tisch, obwohl sie auch manchmal zu ihren anderen Freunden ging wie Angela und Ben und zu Mike Newton, den Edward verabscheute. Mit ihr wurde nie jemandem langweilig. Ich musste jedes Mal lachen, wenn sie stolperte. Ich telefonierte jetzt eigentlich häufiger mit ihr und jedes Mal, wenn ihr Dad sie ans Telefon holte, lief sie wieder gegen den Pfosten, fluchte und fiel dann praktisch die Treppe herunter.

Jasper hatte seinen Durst jetzt bestens im Griff, auch wenn es für ihn so viel schwerer war, Tag für Tag, bei Bella zu sitzen. Rosalie verstand sich mittlerweile auch super mit ihr und Alice und Bella waren schon jetzt wie Schwestern geworden.

Es war morgen und ich musste gleich zur Schule. Jemand klingelte an der Tür. Ich rannte runter und dort stand ein Postbeamte.

„Guten Morgen. Ich habe hier ein Päckchen an Emmett Cullen. Sind sie Mr. Cullen oder gehören sie zu seiner Familie?", fragte er freundlich, schien aber etwas genervt, dass er durch den ganzen Wald fahren musste.

„Ich bin Emmett Cullen", sagte ich und unterschrieb auf seinem Computer.

„Tschüss", sagte er.

„Tschüss."

Ich bekam ein riesiges Paket, obwohl ich nichts bestellt hatte. Kein Absender stand darauf und ich öffnete es.

In dem Päckchen war oben ein Bild von Phil Dywer, worauf stand:

Für Emmett Cullen

_Phil Dywer_

Oh, Bella, ich liebe dich.

Scheiße, Edward ist im Haus.

„EMMETT! Was war das gerade?", schrie er von oben runter, obwohl ich ihn auch verstanden hätte, wenn er geflüstert hatte.

Mann, war der empfindlich.

„Ich habe gerade ein Paket von Phil Dywer bekommen", schrie ich zurück, um ihn zu ärgern.

„Hallo, Jungs? Könntet ihr mal etwas leiser sprechen? Und wer ist Phil Dywer?", fragte Alice, die gerade von oben aus der Dusche kam.

„Phil Dywer ist ein fantastischer Baseballspieler und dazu noch Bellas Stiefvater. Ich habe sie gebeten, mir ein Autogramm zu besorgen und gerade kam ein Paket von Phil Dywer. Ist das nicht toll?", erklärte ich Alice.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Bellas Stiefvater Baseball spielt. Hängt der Typ nicht in deinem Schrank?", fragte Alice.

„Japp. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn übers Bett hängen aber Rose hat es verboten", sagte ich.

Ich schaute mir an, was noch in dem Paket war. Ein Baseballhandschuh, wo auch ein Autogramm drauf war, ein riesiges Poster auch mit Unterschrift, das mindestens so lang war, wie Alice groß und ein Baseballschläger, auf dem die ganze Mannschaft unterschrieben hatte.

Wow. Bella, ich liebe dich.

„EMMETT! Was ist jetzt schon wieder?", schrie Edward.

„Leute! Leiser", sagte Alice und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

„Phil Dywer hat mir einen Handschuh mit Unterschrift, ein riesiges Poster auch mit Autogramm und einen Baseballschläger mit Unterschriften der ganzen Mannschaft geschickt", sagte ich begeistert.

„Deshalb musst du ja nicht gerade meiner Freundin in deinen Gedanken Liebe schwören, obwohl ich deine Gedanken höre", meinte Edward und sprach dieses Mal in normaler Lautstärke.

Alice lachte und man hörte auch Rose und Esme von oben lachen.

„Man darf sich ja wohl freuen, wenn man morgens ein Paket von einem Baseballstar bekommt. Außer mir hat keiner von euch eine Beziehung zu einem Star", sagte ich etwas selbstgefällig.

„Emmett, er ist Bellas Stiefvater. Das nenne ich Beziehung. Er hat dir nur ein paar Sachen geschickt", sagte Edward.

„Bella zählt nicht. Und was soll das heißen? Nur? Das ist doch toll! Ich habe einen voll coolen Baseballschläger mit Unterschriften der ganzen Mannschaft und einen Handschuh mit einem Autogramm von Phil Dywer", erklärte ich.

Warum ich die ganze Zeit den vollen Namen aussprach, wusste ich nicht. Aber ich fand das ganze voll cool. Ich hatte von einem Star ein Paket bekommen. Das war nicht so häufig. Das war ein Début in dieser Familie und ich war der Erste.

„Ja, Emmett. Wir sind alle stolz auf dich", sagte Edward lachend.

Manchmal war das ganz schön nervig mit dem Gedankenlesen. Eigentlich hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt, aber in manchen Situationen war es ganz schön blöd.

„Ihr seit ja nur neidisch", sagte ich.

Mal wieder lachten alle und ich ging hoch, um meine Schulsachen zu holen und wir fuhren alle in Rosalies Auto zur Schule, weil Edward Bella mit seinem Volvo abholte. Kurz nach uns, fuhren Edward und Bella auf den Parkplatz und parkten neben Rose' BMW. Ich umarmte Bella, als sie aus dem Wagen stieg.

„Danke! Ich habe heute ein Paket von Phil Dywer bekommen. Er hat mir eine Autogrammkarte, einen Baseballschläger ein Poster, das so groß ist wie Alice und einen Handschuh geschickt. Alles mit Unterschriften und auf dem Schläger sogar welche von der ganzen Mannschaft. Sag ihm bitte Danke", sagte ich.

„Ich wusste, dass Phil dir was schickt. Er hat es mir gesagt", meinte Bella.

„Du wusstest das und sagst mir nichts?", fragte ich entrüstet.

„Ja. Er war ganz begeistert, dass er einen Fan hat und hat mich gebeten, nichts zu sagen, damit die Überraschung größer ist. Mittlerweile bekommt er aber andauernd Fanpost, aber du genießt einen Sonderstatus, da du der Erste warst."

„Na super."

„Du hängst das Poster aber nicht auf, oder?", fragte sie.

„Doch klar. Da es nicht in unser Zimmer darf, weil Rose das nicht will, kommt es an die Tür. Das hab' ich schon mit Rose besprochen. Warum sollte ich das nicht aufhängen?", fragte ich.

Hallo, Leute? Er ist ein Star und hat mir ein Paket geschenkt! Warum sollte ich dann nicht ein Poster aufhängen, das er mir persönlich geschickt hat?

„Na toll. Das ist schon komisch, wenn mein Stiefvater in Alicegröße an eurer Tür hängt. Wie fändest du das denn, wenn ich ein Riesenposter von Carlisle aufhängen würde?", fragte sie und wir mussten alle lachen.

Das wäre doch genial. Carlisle hängt in Alicegröße, wie Bella das so schön ausgedrückt hatte, an Bellas Tür. Darüber konnte man einfach nur lachen.

„Ich fänd' das lustig, obwohl das ja was völlig anderes ist. Dein Stiefvater ist berühmt und Carlisle ist Arzt. Wenn du willst, lasse ich dir ein Poster anfertigen. Das wäre voll lustig", lachte ich.

Bella lachte mit uns.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zwei Tage später

_Bella POV_

Es war ja schon äußerst merkwürdig, dass Phil auf einmal Fans hatte, aber noch komischer war, dass Emmett, der für mich wie ein Bruder war, der Vorsitzende seines Fanclubs wäre, wenn er denn einen hätte.

Ich hoffte, er hatte das Poster nicht aufgehangen.

Edward und ich waren gerade auf den Weg in Edwards Zimmer, doch wir mussten an Emmetts und Rose' Zimmer vorbei. Wir gingen schon im Flur und ich schaute zur Tür und stöhnte. Edward lachte nur.

„Ist das schrecklich. Also, das Poster ist ja schön und so, aber warum muss mein Stiefvater an der Tür des Bruders meines Freundes hängen? Das ist total beängstigend", sagte ich.

„Das Bild hängt da jetzt schon zwei Tage. Jasper hat Alice gezwungen zu schauen, ob es echt Aliceformat ist. Das hat Alice zwar nicht gefallen, aber es ist länger, als sie groß ist. Jasper und ich haben uns etwas von Emmett anstecken lassen. Jasper hat ihn auch angeschrieben und gefragt, ob er, und auch ich, ein Poster haben kann. Wir haben sie schon bekommen", lachte Edward.

„Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass du und Jasper auch ein Poster aufhängt. Das ist schrecklich. Ich komme nie wieder hier her, wenn jetzt plötzlich überall mein Steifvater hängt", sagte ich.

„Komm schon, Bella! Er ist fantastisch. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle und ich schauen jetzt jedes Spiel von ihm-"

„Carlisle auch? Ich hätte gedacht, wenigstens einer ist noch bei Verstand. Könnt ihr euch nicht einen anderen Baseballprofi aussuchen als Phil?", unterbrach ich ihn.

„Carlisle schaut auch gerne Baseball und Phil Dywer ist nun mal der Beste, Bella. Hattest du nicht mal gesagt, er wäre kein guter Spieler? So ganz stimmt das aber nicht."

„Ich habe ihn gefragt, warum er auf einmal so gut ist. Er hat sehr viel trainiert. Phil war aber wirklich nie so gut", erklärte ich.

„Kommst du wirklich nicht mehr, wenn Jasper, Emmett und ich Bilder an die Tür hängen? Phil Dywer hängt schon seit einem Jahr in Emmetts Schrank."

„Keine Ahnung. Schön ist das jedenfalls nicht. Er ist wie ein Vater für mich. Ich liebe ihn und ihr hängt Poster von ihm auf. Das ist so... merkwürdig", sagte ich.

Jasper kam aus seinem und Alice' Zimmer mit einem eingerollten Plakat, dass schon eingerollt riesig war.

Oh, nein. Bitte lass es nicht von Phil sein.

„Hey, Bella", sagte er und rollte das Plakat aus.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war es Phil. Das Plakat war auch so groß, wie das von Emmett, hatte aber ein anderes Motiv und oben war ganz groß 'Phil Dywer' draufgedruckt. Ungefähr in der Mitte des Plakates hatte Phil unterschrieben und geschrieben:

Für Jasper Hale

„Ihr seit doch alle verrückt. Früher war die Unterschrift auf meinen Zeugnissen und irgendwelchen Elternbriefen und ihr hängt euch sie an die Tür", meinte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Cool. Ich hätte gerne mal die Unterschrift eines Baseballsstars auf meinen Zeugnissen gehabt", sagte Emmett, der gerade aus seinem Zimmer kam und mit den Fingern über sein Plakat strich.

„Ich glaube, ich komme wirklich nicht mehr. Ihr streichelt Poster von meinem Stiefvater. Bähh!", sagte ich.

„Emmett hat einen Internetblock eingerichtet, auf dem sich Phil Dywer-Fans schreiben können und so", sagte Alice, die auch gerade aus ihrem Zimmer kam.

„Es gibt ein Forum?", fragte ich.

„Ja. Ich kann dir mal die Seite zeigen. Das Layout ist total schön. Ab und zu geht Phil Dywer selbst rein und schreibt Blogeinträge und so. Ich habe ganz Forks eingeladen und wenn jemand rein will, muss er mich erst anschreiben und ich kann ihn dann reinlassen. Mich würde nicht wundern, wenn dich mal andere Leute fragen, ob du ihnen Autogramms besorgen kannst", erklärte Emmett.

„Woher sollen die denn wissen, dass ich mit ihm verwandt bin? Ich habe zufälligerweise immer noch den Namen von Charlie und es besteht keine namentliche Verbindung."

„Emmett hat darein geschrieben, dass die Freundin seines Bruders die Tochter von Phil Dywer ist. Da Jasper aber nicht Cullen heißt, kommst nur du in Frage. Emmett hat daraufbestanden, dass in dem Forum alle ihre richtigen Namen angeben und er hat das auch. In Forks wissen eh alle, dass du mit Edward zusammenbist, also könnte es wirklich vorkommen, dass dich Tyler Crowley nach einem Autogramm fragte. Er geht ganz gerne ins Forum", erzählte Alice.

„Woher weißt du das denn alles?", fragte ich erstaunt.

Bitte nicht Alice auch noch!

„Ich muss mit Rose das Forum überwachen und gucken, dass Emmett keine Scheiße baut. Esme hat mich und Rose gebeten, etwas zu schauen, was er so treibt", meinte Alice.

„Dann macht ihr das ja nicht gerade gut, wenn jetzt ganz Forks weiß, dass Bella mit ihm verwandt ist", sagte Jasper.

„Ja, der Meinung bin ich auch", meinte ich.

Super! Ich mochte es schon nicht, dass mir in Forks auf einmal Jungs nachschauten, obwohl ich einen Freund hatte. Und auch die Mädchen schenkten mir viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als sie es in Phoenix getan hatten. Doch jetzt war mein Stiefvater auf einmal so etwas wie berühmt und alle Fans, die hier in Forks lebten, wussten, dass ich Phils Tochter war, obwohl ich im Grunde nur seine Stieftochter war, aber er hatte mit meiner Mutter das geteilte Sorgerecht gehabt.

„Bella? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Jasper, der ja meine Gefühle spürte, als wären es seine eigenen.

„Ja. Alles in Ordnung", antwortete ich und zog Edward mit in sein Zimmer, wo neben dem Sofa auch eine Plakatrolle stand.

Na toll! Nicht nur meine Brüder hatten ein Plakat von Phil, sondern auch noch mein Freund, von dem ich gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er Baseball schaute.

--§--

Als ich die Treppe zu meinem Zimmer hochging, hing ein Poster, das genauso groß war wie die von Phil, an meiner Tür.

Es zeigte Carlisle in einem hellblauen Pullover, wo der Kragen eines weißen Hemdes und eine dunkelblaue Krawatte rausschaute. Ganz oben auf dem Plakat stand fettgedruckt 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen' und er hatte in der Mitte unterschrieben.

_Für Bella_

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen_

Oh nein! Wie sollte ich Charlie erklären, dass der Chefarzt riesengroß an meiner Tür hing? Ich würde ihm einfach sagen, dass Emmett, Jasper und Edward auf einmal Phil-Poster an ihren Türen hängen hatten und mich da so nervte, dass ich gefragt hatte, wie sie es finden würden, wenn ich mir ein Poster von Carlisle an die Tür hängen würden.

Sie hatten gelacht und mir ein Poster von Carlisle drucken lassen.

Es war noch ein Brief zwischen die Tür und das Plakat gequetscht.

_Tut mir leid, dass ich das auf meine Website geschrieben hab. Aber als Entschädigung hast du ja jetzt ein Poster unseres gutaussehenden Chefarzt._

_Emmett_

Na toll, womit hatte ich nur so einen Bruder verdient?

Er war zwar nicht mein richtiger Bruder. Emmett war ja noch nicht mal Edwards richtiger Bruder. Doch für mich war er genau das, ein Bruder. Egal, ob ich wollte, ich konnte ihm nicht böse sein, obwohl er mir sehr viel neue Aufmerksamkeit gebracht hatte. Dabei kam ich noch nicht mal mit der momentanen Aufmerksamkeit klar.

Doch auch das würde ich irgendwie schaffen!

_**Soo... Das war das Ende meines Oneshots.**_

_**Ich hoffe irgendwer hat es zu Ende gelesen und ich wiederhole meinen Reviewaufruf gerne noch einmal.**_

_**Ich würde mich echt freuen!**_

_**Ihr müsst ja auch nur auf das Knöpfchen drücken. Ich schreibe auch bestimmt zurück!**_

_**Wenn dieser Oneshot auf Zustimmung trifft, habt ihr auch große Chancen, bald noch einen Oneshot oder eine richtige Story mit mehr Kapiteln zum Lesen zu bekommen. Ist nämlich Beides schon in Arbeit!**_

_**LG xlittlevampirex**_


End file.
